<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>много by jaejandra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923278">много</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra'>jaejandra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, 5 раз, Coffee, Constructed Reality, Holography, Kryptonite, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Tentacles, Undercover, в одной кровати, голография, кофе, криптонит, постканон, прикрытие, сконструированная реальность, тентакли</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Брюс и Кларк разбираются с криптонитом, пьют кофе, работают под прикрытием, оказываются в одной кровати, побеждают щупальца, что-то чувствуют к голограммам и делят один сон. </p><p>Или: шесть раз, когда Супербэт не случился, и один раз, когда он все-таки произошел.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. такая солнечная возможность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/gifts">susiecarter</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980202">a lot</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter">susiecarter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название работы и названия каждой части взяты из стихотворения <a href="https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/47676/a-lot"><span class="Apple-converted-space"> "Много"</span></a> за авторством Скотта Кейрнса.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Брюс даже не собирается нести Кларка в медицинский отсек.</p><p>Какой в этом смысл? Какая необходимость, ведь эта часть Зала Справедливости не приспособлена под нужды Кларка. Она расположена на первом этаже, она удобная, к ней можно с легкостью получить доступ, в ней есть звукоизоляция, она защищена и готова принимать пациентов в любое время дня и ночи.</p><p>Он тащит Кларка наверх.</p><p>Этот процесс оказывается и легче, и сложнее запланированного. Легче — потому, что Кларк пришел в сознание и бессловесно, бледно настаивает на том, чтобы идти самостоятельно и нести по крайней мере половину собственного веса, несмотря на то, что у него трясутся бедра; сложнее — ровно по той же причине, потому что сейчас координация Кларка напоминает координацию окосевшего котенка.</p><p>К счастью, Брюс подготовился к такого рода событиям; каждый этаж в Зале доступен практически в любом состоянии, не считая смерти. Лифт поднимает их быстро и ровно, а от раскрытых дверей до нужного помещения едва ли расстояние в десять шагов.</p><p>Брюс прижимает Кларка поближе к плечу и поднимает его, игнорирует тихий удивленный стон, а потом опускает на мягкие подушки и идет к стене, набирает заданный код.</p><p>Переход быстрый, из этого материала сделаны три стены и потолок, и за секунды они светлеют от матового белого до полной прозрачности. Встроенная система, конечно, способна проанализировать и определить положение солнца и подстроиться, или же сделать зеркальными панели для того, чтобы обеспечить максимальную иллюминацию. Но в данный момент этого не требуется. Солнце в небе, облаков почти нет, и всю комнату заполняет свет, не нужно ни вмешательств, ни поправок.</p><p>Из горла Кларка вырывается стон. Брюс вел машину по солнцу, но крыша Бэтмобиля, нависающие башни Метрополиса и Готэма все равно его то и дело блокировали, Кларк не получал свет в таком объеме, всем телом, без помех.</p><p>Дрожь успокаивается, а потом прекращается. Лицо Кларка начинает обретать цвет. Болезненно нахмуренные брови над закрытыми глазами принимают обычное положение. Брюс тянется к его запястью — просто чтобы проверить пульс, но Кларк переворачивает руку, берется за пальцы Брюса в перчатке и держит.</p><p>Брюс не отстраняется.</p><p>Пять минут, десять. Дыхание Кларка становится все более глубоким, а потом замедляется — и наконец он открывает глаза.</p><p>Сначала он просто смотрит на стекло, на свет. Потом моргает и поворачивает голову, находит Брюса глазами и сглатывает.</p><p>— Я… извини, — говорит Кларк, смягчая хватку на руке Брюса и отпуская ее, слегка отворачиваясь, как будто в ожидании нагоняя.</p><p>— За что, — произносит Брюс.</p><p>Это не вполне вопрос, скорее — утверждение. Кларку не за что извиняться.</p><p>Но он, похоже, так не считает. Он рассеянно закусывает губу, а потом гримасничает. Он хмурится — не сильно, но с пониманием, тревожно, несчастно. Супермен на людях никогда не делает такого лица, и здесь сейчас лежит Кларк, несмотря на костюм.</p><p>— Кажется, ты… — начинает он, потом прерывается: — сердит.</p><p>Брюс на мгновение обращает внутренний взгляд в себя и обнаруживает с неясным интересом, что Кларк не так уж и неправ. Он столь сильно сжал челюсть, что у него болят зубы, та рука, что не была только что в ладони Кларка, — в кулаке, и Брюс не уверен, сколько она пробыла в таком состоянии. Напряжение в плечах, в спине до странного удовлетворительно: он чувствует, что контролирует себя, готов сражаться, готов выгнать из себя горячее вздымающееся раздражение.</p><p>— Я знаю, что это было глупо, — говорит Кларк. —Я не должен был попасться в эту ловушку, я не должен был позволить им…</p><p>А. Кларк думает, что Брюс сердится <em>на него.</em></p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Брюс.</p><p>Кларк смотрит на него с красноречивым удивлением.</p><p>— Ты не должен избегать такой ловушки в целом, — ровно развивает мысль Брюс. — Они не должны быть в состоянии ее сделать.</p><p>Брюс достал весь криптонит, который был у Лютора. Или — он так думал. Он, видимо, что-то пропустил: еще одну заначку, еще один комплекс секретных лабораторий? Или же Лютор намеренно распродал минерал, потому что хотел знать, что у кого-то он да будет, даже когда сам Лютор окажется в тюрьме? Груз с «Белого португальца» был самым большим камнем, но у Лютора, оказывается, имелись запасные планы, а Брюс решил, что со всеми расправился.</p><p>Как будто это что-то да значит. Как будто Кларк в безопасности, пока камень находится в руках <em>Брюса.</em></p><p>— Эй, — говорит Кларк.</p><p>Брюс поднимает взгляд.</p><p>Кларк смотрит на него осторожно, оценивающе. Он приподнялся на локтях, на руках. У него на лице больше нет того задумчивого выражения, которое появляется, когда он испытывает все еще незнакомое чувство боли. Разумеется, солнце светит на них обоих, и кожа Кларка, его глаза приобрели то легкое, неземное свечение, которое означает, что энергия света справляется со своей работой.</p><p>— Это не твоя вина.</p><p>Брюс сглатывает резкий смешок, нельзя так смеяться, пока Кларк все еще нездоров.</p><p>— Чья же еще, — говорит он ровно и без компромиссов.</p><p>— Брюс…</p><p>— Я не мог сделать <em>еще </em>меньше в той ситуации, — добавляет Брюс и не позволяет себе отвести взгляд, выговаривает каждое слово четко и с ударением.</p><p><em>Той. </em>Он не уточняет, к чему именно относится это вполне удобное местоимение, но ему и не нужно. Кларк понял все и еще больше. <em>Это не твоя вина. </em>Они все еще недопонимают друг друга чаще, чем понимают, но Кларк — очень тревожным образом — начал проявлять определенную интуицию в вопросах, касающихся Брюса, Кларк все чаще и чаще угадывает, о чем думает Брюс, без подсказок и помощи.</p><p>Брюс довольно-таки крепко уверен в том, что Кларк втайне не овладел телепатией. Может быть, дело в скорости; весь самоконтроль Брюса, достигнутый с таким трудом, совершенно бесполезен, если Супермен может считывать микровыражения лица.</p><p>— Брюс, — снова говорит Кларк и хмурит бровь, его рот сжимается в твердую, полную решимости линию, а потом он вытягивает руку, уверенно, но так, чтобы Брюс мог увернуться. Брюс не двигается, и Кларк смыкает пальцы на его запястье, и большой палец начинает рассеянно и успокаивающе двигаться по перчатке. — Ты сделал больше, чем достаточно, «<em>еще меньше</em>» осталось так далеко позади, что нужен телескоп, чтобы его разглядеть. — Он прерывается, и его рот растягивается в улыбке, мягкой, доброй, веселой. — Я иногда вообще думаю, что ты не знаешь, что значит это слово. — Он откашливается. — Мне кажется, я так и не поблагодарил тебя. Для меня очень много значит тот факт, что большая его часть находится в надежных руках.</p><p>Брюс все-таки отводит взгляд и сжимает зубы, даже не хотя того.</p><p>— <em>Никакая </em>его<em> часть </em>не находится в надежных руках.</p><p>Долгое, протяженное молчание. Он думает, что Кларк, наверное, морщит бровь, потому что Кларк, конечно, так не считает, он всегда столь непереносимо, столь чертовски добр…</p><p>— Я и мечтать не могу о более надежных, — негромко говорит Кларк.</p><p>Он так и не отпустил Брюса. Не отпустил, а секунду спустя двигается, вытягивает другую руку, ловит подбородок Брюса двумя костяшками, поворачивает его лицо; просит Брюса снова на него посмотреть. Если Брюс и думал, что у него остался призрак возможности в чем-то отказать Кларку с тех пор, как он вернулся к жизни, то сейчас подобные мысли его быстро покидают.</p><p>Они встречаются глазами.</p><p>— Я доверяю тебе, — говорит Кларк тихо, но уверенно, твердо, сияя.</p><p>Брюс смотрит на него. Кларк все еще прикасается к его лицу; он невыносимо привлекателен в любых обстоятельствах, когда-либо испытанных Брюсом, но так, на солнце, близко, намеренно… он говорит слова, в которые по глупости верит, и боже. Брюс <em>хочет </em>по-прежнему быть напуганным, оледеневать при мысли о руках Кларка на себе, чтобы эта катастрофа, прикосновение Супермена, по-прежнему его страшила.</p><p>(…да только даже тогда он слишком много про это думал, представлял себе все в деталях, с поразительной четкостью; никогда не мог полностью избавиться от мыслей, ходил день и ночь, а в его разуме тлели огоньки, уверенность, что рано или поздно это случится, <em>предвкушал…</em>)</p><p>Он смотрит на Кларка, но не позволяет себе пялиться на его рот. Он… он мог бы сделать больше, и Кларк, наверное, даже бы ему не врезал, во всяком случае — не намеренно.</p><p>Но Кларк заслуживает… надежных рук. И если он думает, что Брюс подходит на эту роль, то Брюс должен соответствовать.</p><p>И Кларк понимает намек, на что Брюс и надеется. Он держит Брюса еще одно мгновение, а потом отпускает, усаживается на своем место.</p><p>— Оставайся здесь, — произносит Брюс. — По меньшей мере полчаса на свету.</p><p>— Хорошо, — мягко говорит Кларк.</p><p>Брюс уходит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. после долгого дня за рулем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты не должен покупать мне кофе по-настоящему, знаешь ли, — говорит Кларк.</p><p>— Ну, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты считал, что потратил время <em>совсем </em>впустую, — легко отвечает Брюс.</p><p>Он смотрит на него искоса, остро и весело, и Кларку сразу же приходится кусать себя за губу, чтобы не начать ухмыляться. Не то чтобы было не смешно, но почему-то шутка становится в десять раз лучше, когда Брюс смотрит на него так, они делят маленький секрет, они вместе.</p><p>А потом Брюс поворачивается к бариста, улыбается самой ослепительной улыбкой Брюса Уэйна и без запинки произносит самый ужасающий заказ кофе, который Кларк когда-либо слышал.</p><p>Кларк не может не посмотреть на женщину за стойкой слегка виновато, и когда он говорит свой заказ, ему явно не кажется, что она смотрит с облегчением, потому что это старый-добрый мокка.</p><p>— Шестьдесят три градуса, — говорит он с задранной бровью, следуя за Брюсом к столику на двоих. — Да ладно.</p><p>— Я оставляю очень хорошие чаевые, — спокойно произносит Брюс с непроницаемым лицом, подходящим для партии в покер. — Если его правильно сделать, будет довольно вкусно.</p><p>— Ну конечно. — Кларк смеривает его взглядом. — Довольно вкусно, но это не значит, что тебе и правда <em>нравится.</em></p><p>Но, вероятно, Брюс не то чтобы его ненавидит. Он считает себя слишком практичным, чтобы заниматься мелочной неприязнью, Кларк это знает. Он копит ненависть для значимых вещей, для того, что куда больше кофе.</p><p>Когда-то он ненавидел Кларка. Но он явно не тратит время на ненависть к латте из пиберри с корицей и ирисками.</p><p>Если так подумать, то это почти комплимент.</p><p>Брюс изгибает бровь:</p><p>— Мистер Кент, а я и не думал, что «Дейли Плэнет» заинтересована моим выбором кофе.</p><p>Кларк беспомощно ухмыляется ему и мотает головой:</p><p>— Ну что вы, мистер Уэйн, я не буду включать его в заметки для редактора.</p><p>Он должен сейчас разговаривать с Брюсом о новом проекте Уэйн Энтерпрайзес в Метрополисе. Или нет — он должен разговаривать с <em>кем-то. </em>Он даже не уверен, как Брюс узнал, что ему поручили эту статью. Но в какой-то момент Кларк обнаружил, что его ведут прямиком в офис Брюса в башне Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, что он пожимает руку Брюсу над столом и пялится на поразительный изгиб губ Брюса.</p><p>По большей части, они друзья. Они очень осторожно начали экспериментировать с будоражащей кровь неуверенностью в том, что могут поладить. Кларк научился доверять оценкам Бэтмена по ходу дела, внимательно слушать разборы Брюса на встречах Лиги. А еще они говорят в другое время, не по поводу дел, когда им не нужно общаться. Они видели друг друга истощенными, ранеными, в крови, в саже и с головы до ног в грязи. Брюс не раз спасал Кларка; Кларк доверяет ему и даже умудрился собрать слова, чтобы сказать об этом.</p><p>Но Брюс все еще… не то чтобы много улыбается, исходя из опыта Кларка.</p><p>А Брюс Уэйн? О, тот улыбается все время. Иногда так, как он тогда улыбался Кларку, на благотворительном вечере: сплошные углы, можно порезаться, ложь, а не улыбка.</p><p>Но выясняется, что у него в запасе есть и другие, и это прикрытие, Кларк знает; это часть легенды.</p><p>И все-таки от этого улыбка Брюса не перестает удивлять. Иногда Кларк думает, что может смотреть на лицо Брюса часами и не заскучать; в нем есть нечто столь <em>экспрессивное</em>, бесконечные тонкие оттенки и метаморфозы, и отдельное искусство — как он его контролирует: выжидает мгновение, чтобы поднять взгляд, именно так, а не иначе приподнимает уголок рта.</p><p>Кларк смотрит — наверное, слишком долго. Но там столько всего, и он не хочет упустить ни мгновения.</p><p>Приносят их заказ. Брюс прилежно спрашивает, пробовал ли Кларк латте из пиберри, и Кларк начинает беспомощно смеяться даже до того, как Брюс завершает фразу.</p><p>— Да, это… на это уходит половина моей зарплаты, на латте из пиберри. Квартплата, латте из пиберри, и еще немного остается, чтобы оплатить библиотечные штрафы.</p><p>Брови Брюса подскакивают:</p><p>— У вас есть библиотечные штрафы? У такого ответственного молодого человека? Я в шоке, мистер Кент, — негромко говорит он, и тон его голоса такой же теплый, как первый глоток мокка на языке Кларка. — <em>В шоке.</em></p><p>Он подталкивает свой латте на сторону Кларка.</p><p>— Если ты пытаешься меня запугать, это не сработает, — информирует его Кларк. — Я люблю сахар.</p><p>Шоколад в моккачино Кларка наверняка недостаточно горький для вкуса Брюса, во всяком случае, как Кларк его себе представляет. Но… да, думает Кларк, перекатывая латте на языке. Брюсу, пожалуй, он подойдет куда лучше ирисок.</p><p>Он завершает обмен, двигая моккачино к Брюсу, и оставляет латте себе. Это простое удовольствие, которое никогда ему не надоест. Его вкус так же развит, как и все остальное, когда он его включает. Если не быть достаточно осторожным и сфокусироваться на одном аромате, он даже может стать отвратительным, несмотря на то, что нравится Кларку. Но оказывается, что дурацкий латте Брюса состоит сразу из нескольких вкусов, что корица легко балансирует ириски, а обычное сладкое молоко дополняет сложную горечь кофе.</p><p>И ему правда нравится сахар.</p><p>Они так и не говорят о проекте Уэйн Энтерпрайзес. Брюс уже распорядился о том, чтобы послать ему свои записи по этому поводу, а у Кларка не должно быть особых проблем, чтобы изобрести несколько избранных цитат, которые можно приписать Брюсу Уэйну.</p><p>(Он слегка нервничал, когда Брюс это предложил. Но тот лишь задрал бровь: «Я уверяю вас, вы не сможете заставить меня звучать более идиотски, чем я это делаю сам, мистер Кент, — сказал он тихо и отчетливо. — Но я рад предложить вам пари».)</p><p>Однако, если Кларк появится в офисе меньше, чем через час, Перри начнет что-нибудь подозревать.</p><p>Поэтому… они пьют кофе.</p><p>Кларку кажется, что это пустая трата времени Брюса. Но Брюс не то чтобы в этом убежден, когда Кларк пытается ему на это указать.</p><p>— Совершенно не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Не хотелось бы, чтобы вы напоролись на увольнение, мистер Кент.</p><p>Кларк соглашается кивком головы и рассеянно поправляет очки на носу. Это хорошо, — сухо думает он, — это логично, что провинциальный парень Кларк Кент смущается, попивая кофе с кем-то вроде Брюса Уэйна.</p><p>В противном случае у него не остается объяснений. Во всяком случае таких, которые можно предъявить Брюсу. Дело обстоит так, что Кларку придется надеяться на то, что Брюс не понимает, что актер из него так себе.</p><p>Кофе вкусный. А сидеть здесь и пить его просто здорово. Просто здорово — сидеть здесь и пить его с Брюсом; конечно, они много времени проводят вместе в беготне по территории Готэма и Метрополиса, спасая их от разных катастроф, но вот просто… просто посидеть в кофейне солнечным днем получается нечасто.</p><p>И из всех ликов Брюса Кларк реже всего видит Брюса Уэйна. На него очень увлекательно смотреть, Брюс ведет себя просто, Брюс приглашает к разговору, он бойкий, он смешной и он даже слегка флиртует. Прикрытие, напоминает себе Кларк, прикрытие. Но все-таки напротив него Брюс, это его руки, его лицо, его голос, и конечно, не <em>все </em>из этого поддельно. Конечно, Брюс тоже получает удовольствие от происходящего, хотя бы чуть-чуть.</p><p>И Кларк может признаться, пускай только самому себе, в том, что он по какой-то причине всегда слишком сильно любил полное внимание Брюса.</p><p>Обычно он старается не думать об этом очень много. Он старается не думать о причинах.</p><p>Но сегодня — вот так, сейчас, ему не больно. Может быть, больно, но только чуть-чуть, и это приятная боль. Он сидит с кофе Брюса в руках, слушает, как Брюс высказывает еще пять умопомрачительно ужасных мнений Брюса Уэйна с точностью и вниманием к деталям Бэтмена. И вдруг он почти наслаждается болью в груди — мягкое, задумчивое чувство наполняет его, медленное, как высокий прибой.</p><p>— Ну, я думаю, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить даже Перри Уайта.</p><p>— Хм? — рассеянно говорит Кларк, а потом смотрит на то, как Брюс со значением стучит по циферблату часов. — Ой, я… да, конечно. Благодарю вас от всей души, мистер Уэйн.</p><p>— Разумеется, — мягко соглашается Брюс, а потом его рот кривится в сардонической улыбке. — Мне было очень приятно, впрочем, полагаю, что только мне.</p><p>— Нет, — говорит Кларк, и не то чтобы он собирался накрыть ладонью руку Брюса на другом конце столика, но не то чтобы он об этом и жалеет. — Нет, я рад, что вы пригласили меня. Мистер Уэйн, — добавляет он и надеется, что Брюс поймет, что это ленивый кивок в сторону легенды, которая позволила всему этому произойти, прикрытие для остального предложения, что Кларк не говорил бы этого, если бы не имел в виду.</p><p>Брюс замирает.</p><p>— Я рад, что мы встретились так, — повторяет Кларк твердо, не отводя взгляд. — Я…</p><p>Он знает, что хочет сказать. Но он… он не может. Даже в той вселенной, в которой Брюс по-настоящему хочет это услышать, момент не самый подходящий.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, не в последний раз, — говорит он чуть тише.</p><p>И Брюс смотрит на него в молчании, а потом поворачивает руку под ладонью Кларка: сжимает его пальцы. Быстро, сильно, на почти незаметную долю мгновения — перед тем, как отстраниться и встать.</p><p>— Буду иметь в виду, мистер Кент, — говорит он, и тон чересчур мягок для Брюса Уэйна. — Хорошего вам дня.</p><p>Кларк не может не улыбнуться:</p><p>— О, уверен в этом, — отвечает он и демонстративно поднимает остатки остывающего латте. — В конце концов у меня есть мой на три четверти декаф из пиберри.</p><p>Брюс на самом деле улыбается, Кларк почти уверен. И после всего… тот факт, что они могут пить кофе вместе и улыбаться друг другу…</p><p>Он благодарен за это. Этого достаточно.</p><p>Должно быть достаточно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. потенциал класса «люкс»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Музыка слишком громкая.</p><p>Брюс должен концентрироваться на миссии, на наблюдении. Конечно, он мало что способен здесь сделать, и это раздражает, но еще больше раздражает простая маленькая истина: Бэтмен может сделать еще меньше. Брюс Уэйн — вполне закономерный посетитель Айсберг-лаунж. А вот Бэтмен из Готэма — совсем нет.</p><p>Он хорошо вжился в роль. Брюс Уэйн ослабил галстук, расстегнул три верхние пуговицы; откинулся на темную блестящую кожу круглого дивана, который он застолбил для себя, с кривоватой и удовлетворенной улыбкой.</p><p>Но в его висках притаилась головная боль, она заставляет его плечи напрягаться. И он постоянно ловит себя на мысли — музыка слишком громкая.</p><p>Если этого хватает ему, то для Кларка она, конечно, должна быть в шесть раз громче. Кларк не обязан соглашаться помочь, но все равно согласился, и по самой меньшей мере Брюс должен обеспечить ему нормальное прикрытие.</p><p>Минут за сорок он собирает примерно полдюжину мужчин и женщин лет на десять моложе приличного. Одна очень кстати пролила коктейль на колени Брюса, а это значит, что он пахнет так, словно выпил вдвое больше, чем на самом деле. Он флиртует, перемежает по-настоящему тонкие намеки с совершенно неприличными и неловкими замечаниями, от которых у любого человека с минимальным вкусом завяли бы уши. В ином случае он, вероятно, сопроводил бы это столь же неприличным физическим контактом, но сегодня… это не нужно. Вполне хватит того, что он наклоняется слишком близко, выдыхает нечеткие, но без сомнения неприличные вещи в водопад волос или в ухо, которого почти касается губами; хватает того, что он не выворачивается из рук, нащупавших его бедра, из-под пальцев, скромно обвивших его шею.</p><p>У него на коленях сидит женщина, и ее руки покоятся у него на плечах. Она смеется над откровенно слабой шуткой, не заслужившей подобного внимания. В этот момент он замечает Кларка. Тот решительно пересекает танцпол к алькову на возвышении, зарезервированному Брюсом, — и очень осторожно игнорирует тела людей вокруг, рассеянно поправляет очки на носу.</p><p>Брюс испытывает укол чего-то, и было бы куда проще, если бы это оказалась просто теплота. Изгиб его губ меняется без разрешения. Даже здесь Кларк остается Кларком. В таких местах Брюс очень часто чувствует, что пропитался дымкой отчаяния, дешевым… декадентством, столь присущим Готэму, что от этого никуда не деться. Но подобное не касается Кларка. Никогда не касалось; груз притворства удушающ, и Брюс это много раз чувствовал на себе, но когда Кларк рядом, когда Брюс вдруг — удивительным, неожиданным образом — больше не одинок, под ним невозможно пойти ко дну.</p><p>Кларк почти начал взбираться по широким ступеням, ведущим к маленькой частной вечеринке Брюса. Они обсудили все заранее; Брюс предупредил его, что, возможно, придется воспользоваться не самыми приглядными действиями, чтобы их совместная легенда на вечер не провалилась. Кларк не особенно разволновался по этому поводу, а Брюс не был в настроении испытывать его терпение.</p><p>(Возможно, Кларк так до сих пор и не перестал воспринимать его как… заслуживающего доверие. Надежные руки.</p><p>И, возможно, Брюс чересчур сильно наслаждается этой мыслью.)</p><p>Если у Кларка есть граница, в пересечении которой Брюсом он не заинтересован, они скоро ее нащупают.</p><p>Брюс Уэйн яро принял службу безопасности Айсберг-лаунж как прекрасное средство для фейсконтроля, поэтому мужчина в черном костюме с бугрящимися рукавами останавливает Кларка, положив руку ему на плечо, задолго до Брюса. Брюс, конечно, игнорирует происходящее, блаженно улыбаясь женщине у себя на коленях, лениво откидываясь на диван под ней, рассеянно выводя дуги на ее бедрах большими пальцами. А потом проблема привлекает его внимание.</p><p>— А кто это?</p><p>— Да какая разница? — спрашивает женщина, медленно ведя кончиками пальцев в вырез рубашки Брюса.</p><p>— М-м, может быть, что-то важное, дорогая, — упрекает ее Брюс, пьяно снисходя до нее до такой степени, что она фыркает, когда он осторожно ссаживает ее со своих коленей и встает на ноги.</p><p>Брюс только слегка заплетается в ногах. Брюс Уэйн много пьет, у него есть опыт навигации по вечеринкам бухим, так что количество — по слухам — выпитого сегодня не обездвижит его <em>окончательно.</em></p><p>Он прерывает дискуссию, которая вот-вот станет разгоряченной, говорят они уже достаточно громко; пошатываясь, он встает между Кларком и нависающим охранником.</p><p>— Проблема, джентльмены?</p><p>— Он журналист, мистер Уэйн, — объясняет охранник четко низким и резким голосом.</p><p>Но Брюс уже позволил собственному взгляду обежать Кларка с головы до ног, снова до головы, вниз, снова вверх. Он слегка покачивается, облизывает губы и говорит:</p><p>— Ну, не могу сказать, что был бы против журналистов, если бы они все выглядели так. И мне кажется, что мы были представлены друг другу раньше. Мистер… Кент, не так ли?</p><p>— Э, да, мистер Уэйн, — говорит Кларк и откашливается. — Если бы вы могли уделить мне минуту своего времени…</p><p>— Да что вы, вам положено куда больше, — говорит ему Брюс с глубокой и отчетливо пьяной искренностью; потом он ловит Кларка за воротник дурацкой клетчатой рубашки, посылает в сторону охранника самый очаровательный неприличный взгляд Брюса Уэйна и увлекает Кларка по ступенькам вверх.</p><p>— Э, я. Мистер Уэйн, я бы не хотел…</p><p>Брюс затаскивает его еще выше, на ничью территорию: да, она все еще в границах Брюса Уэйна, но в полудюжине шагов от дивана, и вся эта куча пьяных красивых людей на нем ничего не услышит, если они не будут орать. А потом он поворачивается к Кларку, в прочную стену его тела, обнимает его за плечи, наклоняется ближе и оборачивает свободную руку вокруг талии Кларка, позволяет губам касаться щеки Кларка, пока он говорит тихо и влажно:</p><p>— Прости, Кларк, подыграй мне. Скажи, что тебе удалось узнать?</p><p>Кларк колеблется — сглатывает. Этого не слышно, не за битами проклятой музыки, но Брюсу достаточно слегка отстраниться, чтобы увидеть, как движется кадык на его шее. Брюс… не должен смотреть, как движется кадык на шее Кларка.</p><p>(Сегодня ночью он выпил не так много, как Брюс Уэйн. Но, возможно, все-таки хватил лишнего.)</p><p>А потом Кларк кладет руку на грудь Брюсу. Хорошее решение, думает Брюс; подкрепляет нарратив, Кларк Кент удерживает Брюса Уэйна на месте, пока тот пытается чего-то добиться. Да только вот Брюс расстегнул три пуговицы, а рука Кларка… его ладонь лежит на грудной клетке Брюса, и кончики пальцев попадают на вырез расстегнутого горла, ложатся прямо на кожу Брюса.</p><p>Он не передвигает их.</p><p>— Не знаю, хватит ли этого, — говорит Кларк.</p><p>А Брюс принуждает себя сконцентрироваться, отставить в сторону ощущение Кларка рядом, уверенное, твердое тепло его тела под ладонями. Память Супермена безукоризненна; Кларк может пересказать суть нескольких разговоров где-то в служебных помещениях Айсберг-лаунж, и те ведут ровно туда, куда ожидал Брюс. Нет никакого сомнения, что Кларк будет способен реконструировать то, что слышал, и создать почти идеальную расшифровку, когда они выйдут отсюда и окажутся перед документами Брюса.</p><p>Но сначала нужно немного поработать.</p><p>— Хватит, — выдыхает Брюс в ухо Кларка, а потом смеется, наполовину в совершенно неприличные мышцы Кларкова плеча, низко и глубоко. Как будто бы Кларк Кент воспротивился совершенно неподобающему поведению Брюса Уэйна, а тот находит это смешным.</p><p>— Спасибо, Кларк, — добавляет он еще тише.</p><p>А потом поднимает одну руку повыше, а другую опускает пониже. Ведет пальцами по шее Кларка в его волосы, а другую ладонь опускает с талии Кларка на его ремень.</p><p>— А теперь ударь меня.</p><p>Кларк слегка удивился от движения, но и только. А теперь он замирает. Его рука не движется. Она словно гребаное клеймо на груди Брюса.</p><p>(…ах если бы; если бы только Кларк оставлял свою метку на всем, чего касался, как это когда-то делал Брюс, и блядь, он <em>и правда </em>выпил слишком много, он не должен думать ни о <em>чем </em>таком…)</p><p>Выбор очевиден. Лучший способ для Кларка самоустраниться из ситуации, удалиться из Айсберг-лаунж в целом. Он совершенно бесцеремонно отказывается от той неприличной херни, что ему только что нашептал на ухо Брюсу Уэйн, и его репутация остается непогрешимой, незапятнанной. Вполне закономерная реакция и отличное прикрытие, которое не заставит Кларка делать то, чего в противном случае он избежал бы.</p><p>(Он бил Брюса несколько раз, и каждый из них Брюс заработал, по праву заслужил.)</p><p>— Брюс...</p><p>— Ударь меня, — повторяет Брюс, тихо, нежно и с намеком. — Хотя если ты не будешь вкладываться в удар, я буду рад.</p><p>Он слегка отстраняется, чтобы дать Кларку пространство, наклоняет голову, улыбается, а в его взгляде — целая куча неприличных обещаний.</p><p>Он не готов ко многому, но под яркими огнями стробоскопа на лице Кларка появляется упрямость, которую сложно с чем-то перепутать, его бровь опускается, а это значит, что он сейчас откажется просто взять, блядь, и сделать то, что Брюс велит ему, и никакого разрешения на это не попросит — по опыту Брюса.</p><p>— Должен быть другой вариант, — тихо говорит Кларк.</p><p>— Кларк, — выдыхает Брюс, но опаздывает.</p><p>Бровь Кларка опускается еще ниже; он так и не отодвинулся, так и не приготовился к удару. Он сглатывает, и его взгляд прыгает туда и сюда по лицу Брюса.</p><p>— Отведи меня назад, — говорит он мягко и уверенно, а потом он... его рука скользит вверх, большой палец оказывается у основания шеи Брюса, он наклоняется вперед, и они целуются.</p><p>Брюс пытается понять, что происходит, пытается подчинить этот сценарий контролю. Это поразительно трудно. Рот Кларка...</p><p>— Я не пытаюсь все испортить, — говорит Кларк в челюсть Брюса, когда поцелуй заканчивается. — Но я не буду тебя бить. Ладно? Я не... я не хочу тебя бить. Если ты считаешь, что мне приятнее тебя ударить, чем... — Он замолкает, а потом трясет головой. Его рука на лице Брюса... да когда его рука оказалась на лице Брюса? Он ведет большим пальцем по щеке Брюса, запускает руку в его волосы. — Отведи меня назад. Я... я смогу выбраться оттуда.</p><p>Брюс закусывает язык, внутреннюю сторону своей щеки; делает отчаянное усилие, призывая свою идиотскую голову думать. Кларк... слишком близок. Брюс всегда мог только реагировать, бездумно и по-животному, когда Кларк рядом. Просто сейчас причиной этому служит не страх.</p><p>— Ну давай, — говорит Кларк и двигается — двигается <em>в объятья </em>Брюса. — Давай же, отведи меня назад.</p><p>И потом он снова целует Брюса.</p><p>В Айсберг-лаунж есть частные комнаты. Разумеется. Официально они служат для личных встреч, шикарных вечеринок; на самом же деле всем вполне ясно, что именно в них происходит. Кларк точно сможет покинуть здание из одной из них. Тактически все вполне разумно.</p><p>Но есть нечто не вполне тактическое в самом ощущении, в том, каково это — протащить Кларка через вход в задний коридор, разрешить Кларку <em>позволить </em>ему, схватить Кларка за ремень, потянуть, почувствовать, как бедра Кларка следуют за его рукой. Нет никакой тактики в неровном дыхании Кларка, отдающемся в его ушах, наконец заглушающем эту гребаную музыку, ну и пускай ритм все еще пробирает до костей. <em>Рот </em>Кларка, то, как Кларк открывается для него, берет все то, что Брюс дает, как будто он отчаянно этого хочет...</p><p>Не так, говорит себе Брюс. Даже если он сам не настолько пьян, не слишком много вычитывает из податливости Кларка, не страдает от самого парализующего случая желаний и ожиданий в истории, даже если начинает становиться похоже на то, что Кларк захотел бы... что Кларк мог бы...</p><p>Не так. И когда они спотыкаются через порог, встают в углу, прижимаясь друг к другу, Брюс осторожно и четко снимает руки Кларка с себя, делает вдох, вжимает ногти в ладони и берет себя, блядь, в руки. Кларк смотрит на него мгновение, и глаза у него огромные и темные за этими чертовыми очками, а потом гудит воздух, и Кларка больше нет, он улетел, и это даже нельзя было разглядеть.</p><p>(И как же все это мучительно и верно: Брюс всегда чувствует себя так, что может потерять его опять во мгновение ока. И на один миг Брюс стоит в темноте один, у него колотится сердце, и он почти хочет, чтобы Кларк просто вмазал ему, черт побери.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. я предпочитаю немного пространства</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Третья луна солнца, которое аппаратура Фонарей, видимо, называет Линтаарви 8, по своей сути кусок льда, у которого едва хватает массы, чтобы удержать тонкую атмосферу. Не то чтобы это был межгалактический курорт, но точно получше, чем другие спутники Линтаарви 8, скоростные космические камни совсем уж без воздуха.</p><p>Сенсоры взятого напрокат корабля Кларка указывают прямо на нее.</p><p>Кларк не может быть уверенным, что следы оставила капсула жизнеобеспечения, он не может знать наверняка, что та принадлежит Брюсу. Но не может быть такого, чтобы Брюс <em>не попытался </em>сбежать от своих захватчиков, а если так, то Кларк не может себе представить сценария, в котором это бы ему не удалось.</p><p>Кларк решает не брать капсулу, транспорт или шатл. Он уходит с мостика, забирается в ближайший шлюз, шагает по кругу — боже, он мог бы просто прорвать дыру в обшивке, мог бы вылететь наружу мгновенно, но он не знает, в каком состоянии Брюс. Кларку нужно пространство с нормальным давлением, чтобы <em>принести </em>туда Брюса, когда он его найдет. А если он разорвет на части корабль, который Зеленые Фонари любезно ему предоставили, он провалит миссию по спасению еще до ее начала.</p><p>А он ведь найдет Брюса. Он <em>обязан. </em>У этой истории нет иного финала.</p><p>Поэтому он закусывает щеку изнутри и считает от ста. Ждет — он осторожен, терпелив, и все-таки это открытие шлюза самое блядски долгое в истории галактики. Как только внешний запор отщелкивается, он не теряет более ни мгновения.</p><p>В том, как он летит по безвоздушному пространству, есть какая-то свобода, ему совсем не мешает сила трения. Он уже знает настоящую причину тому, что все кажется замерзшим и молчаливым; дело в космосе, неважно, насколько чувствителен твой слух, если ты в вакууме, там звук не распространяется. Но создается впечатление, что мироздание задержало дыхание. Как будто вся вселенная знает, насколько важна миссия Кларка.</p><p>Вход в атмосферу едва ли представляет какие-то сложности; она очень тонкая, но на его скорости Кларк все равно чувствует жар, впрочем, его костюм вполне может с ним справиться.</p><p>Когда он находит потерпевшую крушение капсулу во льду, она наполовину погребена, и инопланетный материал очевидно деформирован. Все вокруг Кларка плывет, дезориентирует, а потом он... потом он понимает, что стоит на коленях и прижимается ладонями к капсуле.</p><p>Брюс внутри, и его сердце бьется.</p><p>Кларк вздрагивает, рушится на части, прикасается пальцами к капсуле. Он хочет разорвать ее на части, раскрыть и вытащить Брюса наружу. Но он не должен. Должен ли? Он... у него нет другого способа доставить Брюса на корабль. Ему бы пришлось просто положить Брюса обратно и сварить металл взглядом — после того, как он закончил бы потакать своим гребаным дурацким чувствам.</p><p>Тут так холодно. У него мокрое лицо. Он жаждет воздуха, и тот ему не нужен, но все-таки получается так, что воздуха ему не хватает.</p><p>Давай же, думай. <em>Думай. </em>Капсула была повреждена при столкновении. Нужно убедиться в том, что она цела, герметична, а потом уже тащить Брюса в космос. И нет никакого смысла заниматься системами внутреннего контроля, нет смысла беспокоиться, что он повредит механизмы, позволяющие капсуле открыться. Как только Брюс будет на корабле, он сможет разорвать капсулу голыми руками.</p><p>Ему просто нужно доставить Брюса на корабль.</p><p>Поэтому он достает капсулу изо льда, моргает глазами — так, что зрение становится ярко-красным — и сваривает края. Где металл искорежен или разорван, он просто берет пальцами ослепительно белые края и осторожно их сжимает.</p><p>Брюс все еще дышит, Кларк слышит.</p><p>Но космос... космос все прекращает. Кларк паникует целую бесконечную секунду, а потом мрачно понимает, что это может быть просто звук, то, что он его не слышит, не означает, что его нет; тишина не означает, что Брюс умер. Кларк держится и прижимается ухом к капсуле, и, может быть, в ход идет воображение, может, это его собственный пульс, но он что-то слышит. Он должен что-то слышать. Эта история не может так окончиться.</p><p>Он затаскивает поврежденную капсулу в шлюз и ждет повторной герметизации, а сердце у него где-то в горле, грудь болит, руки трясутся.</p><p>Потом, наконец, вполне безопасно разорвать эту чертову штуковину с лязгом, и вытащить из нее Брюса.</p><p>Боже, он выглядит просто отвратительно. Он все еще в нижней броне, и та хрустит от мороза, но его захватчики... должно быть, они сняли с него Бэткостюм, стащили маску. Он бледен, он замерз, его глаза закрыты. На одной половине лица собрались голубые тени, это синяки — наверняка они тянутся ниже. Вероятно — результат падения.</p><p>Есть и кровь, но куда меньше, чем Кларк опасался. Лишь одна густая клякса, не иссякающая, но не слишком страшная, она появляется из волос Брюса. Травма головы, конечно, плохие новости, но такие дела: Кларк способен провести прочти любой медицинский осмотр из первичных и стоящих того: он вглядывается и видит порез, ссадину, пульсирование и отек из капилляров.</p><p>Но в мозге Брюса нет кровотечения. Посадка не удалась, но не сломала ему шею и позвоночник. Она вообще ничего не сломала, хотя на паре ребер, кажется, есть трещины — с той же стороны, что и синяки на лице, и это, вероятно, означает, что авария таки случилась, а не что его били.</p><p>И какой бы воздух ни оставался в капсуле, Брюс не задохнулся. Но эта луна, эта атмосфера — боже, Кларк дышал ею, но это ничего не значит. А холод... он... Брюс слишком холодный. И прямо сейчас его убьет, по всей видимости, именно это.</p><p>Кларк не знает, где на этом корабле расположены жилые помещения, он не тратил время, которое можно было провести в поисках Брюса, на сон, да и не нужно ему было. Он берет Брюса на руки и выходит из шлюза, оставляет за спиной останки капсулы; он уже смотрит сквозь стены и коридоры, сквозь обшивку. Вот что-то там — это похоже на кровать. Этого хватит.</p><p>Ему нужно достать Брюса из нижней брони и ему нужно его согреть.</p><p> </p><p>Интерфейс корабля позволяет ему поднять температуру внутри — после нескольких проб и ошибок. Кларк разрывает на части то, что могло быть столом, чтобы нагреть их взглядом, чтобы они были раскалены и излучали тепло. Но он не собирается оставлять Брюса тут и уходить заниматься какой-то херней. Холод никогда не влиял на Кларка, он живет на солнечной энергии; он может поделиться теплом.</p><p>В каком-то отдаленном мутном углу сознания, возможно, он ожидал, что будет чувствовать весь процесс, ощущать, как раздевает Брюса, как укладывает это длинное сильное тело в огромную мягкую инопланетную кровать, будет знать, что через мгновение ляжет рядом. Но Брюс так замерз, черт побери, что для всей это херни места в голове у Кларка просто нет. Он видит, какой Брюс бледный, видит, что у него закрыты глаза, слышит, как сердце стучит слишком медленно, и ни о чем больше не думает.</p><p>Костюм Кларка тонкий, обтягивающий и передает тепло точно так же, как и касание. И все-таки он почти что снимает его, чувствуя сознательное беспомощное молчаливое желание... <em>почувствовать </em>Брюса рядом полностью, иметь пронизывающую до кости страховку, что Брюс не исчез никуда совсем, что Кларк способен найти его. Но потом в голову Кларка приходит мысль, что костюм может помочь. Он прижимает руку к материалу, к груди, там где из тонких светящихся сочленений собран герб Эл, и думает о том, что ему нужно. Возможно, ему просто кажется, но через пару секунд... через пару секунд чувствуется, будто стало теплее, будто он светится, будто он стоит в солнечных лучах.</p><p>Поэтому Кларк закусывает губу и не снимает костюм, аккуратно притягивает к себе Брюса.</p><p>Поначалу это просто страшно. И дело даже не льдистости кожи Брюса, а в том, как он <em>обмяк</em>, в том, насколько он без сознания. Кларк пару раз видел, как он спит, и это не имело значения: он все равно напряжен, готов ко всему, разум бодрствует даже в его снах.</p><p>Но Кларк держит его, обнимает его со всех сторон. <em>Велит </em>своему теплу течь в Брюса, неизбежно, словно летом в Канзасе. Он прижимает ладони к лицу Брюса, обнимает Брюса за мощные плечи, чуть сгибает пальцы, чтобы защитить уязвимый затылок Брюса. Он держится, он молится, он ждет.</p><p>И постепенно, понемногу за раз, Брюс оттаивает.</p><p>Сначала Кларк слышит это: ток крови ускоряется, он не такой мутный и медленный, циркуляция — как бы нехотя — улучшается. Его сердцебиение, его дыхание немного стабилизируются — без аритмии или гипервентиляции. Просто нормальное состояние покоя для того, кто находится в ситуации Брюса, вместо летаргии, в которую они были погружены. Голубоватый подтон губ и пальцев отступает, его заменяет то, что — из щедрости и благородства — можно назвать краской. </p><p>А потом, наконец, он начинает дрожать.</p><p>Кларк беспомощно, с облегчением выдыхает — потому что это хорошо, это просто отлично. Если ты замерз так сильно, что больше не дрожишь, то это плохие новости. Не то чтобы приятнее слышать, как зубы Брюса стучат, не то чтобы приятнее чувствовать, как он трясется всем телом. Но Кларк держится за него, а воздух прелый и спертый, жарко, как в сауне, и его костюм до сих пор излучает беспричинное тепло. Все это — конечно, конечно — не продлится.</p><p>Потом Брюс приоткрывает один глаз, сглатывает и говорит, смазывая звуки:</p><p>— Кларк.</p><p>— Да, ага, — быстро отвечает тот, — это я, я, — запускает пальцы в его волосы и держит эту идиотскую голову с бездумной нежностью. Боже, такое чувство, что это Кларк сейчас развалится на части от дрожи. — Это я. Ты в порядке. Понимаешь? Я нашел тебя.</p><p>Он ожидает, что Брюс даст понять, что услышал его, а потом, ну... Наверное, он прекратит объятье, отодвинется — по меньшей мере, моторика позволяет ему так поступить. Проверка, сухо думает Кларк, идиопатический медицинский анализ на Брюса. Если он способен отодвинуться и поставить между вами границу, он все еще жив.</p><p>Но Брюс не двигается. Теперь он упирается лбом в плечо Кларка, и Кларк не знает, открыты или закрыты его глаза, не видит выражения на его лице.</p><p>— Я знал, что найдешь, — наконец говорит Брюс — скрипит в ключицу Кларка.</p><p>Его голос настолько хриплый, что даже слушать больно.</p><p>И он продолжает лежать на месте, максимально близко, в объятиях Кларка. Вздыхает — долго и неровно — и никуда не девается.</p><p>Это мираж. Конечно, это мираж. Кларк не... Кларку не удастся забрать его себе. Но что-то твердое и завязанное в узел в груди Кларка все равно ослабляется — только потому, что Кларк держит Брюса так близко, а Брюс позволяет ему это делать.</p><p>Он тоже не двигается. Он вообще ничего не делает. Он просто благодарен. И он засыпает вот так, с Брюсом в объятиях, в объятиях у Брюса, прижимаясь губами ко лбу Брюса и думая неясно о том, как ему уже повезло, как глупо — даже пытаться просить большего.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. а сада из этого, наверное, не получится</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>До создания Лиги Брюс никогда не был... счастливее. Он не находил величественного удовлетворения в почти идеальном одиночестве, составлявшем его жизнь после... после Дика. Его жизнь не была проще.</p><p>Но что правда, то правда: в ней было <em>меньше </em>морских чудовищ.</p><p>Артур говорит, что та штука, которая сейчас занимает пролив между Метрополисом и Готэмом, известна под именем, что звучит как китовья песнь, когда Артур его произносит. Когда кто-то еще пытается его произнести, Артур очень красноречиво гримасничает — это, конечно, не распространяется на Диану и ее идеальное произношение. Штука — легендарный враг Каратен, он спал, пока та охраняла Трезубец Атланта, но проснулся теперь, когда Артур забрал Трезубец и освободил ее.</p><p>— Да-да, ну-ну, — говорит Барри. — Это огромный чертов кракен, ты <em>выпустил кракена</em>, я, конечно, не Лиам Нисон, но ты понял идею...</p><p>— И ты не можешь с ним говорить, — перебивает Брюс.</p><p>Артур делает определенное выражение лица. На ком угодно оно смотрелось бы извиняющимся, на Артуре это — молчаливое признание того, что никто не хочет слушать, что он сейчас скажет, но он все равно это скажет.</p><p>— Я могу. Просто оно... — Артур прищуривается и бросает оценивающий взгляд на огромные закручивающиеся щупальца, поднимающиеся из-под поверхности залива. Кажется, что он выбирает слова с огромной осторожностью. — Не слишком настроено слушать в данный момент.</p><p>Брюс знает, что может сделать, если речь идет о его работе в Лиге как в команде. У него много умений, он знает огромное количество куда более абстрактных вещей, которые тем не менее пригождались во множестве ситуаций.</p><p>Но когда речь заходит о том, чтобы драться с гигантскими морскими чудовищами, Брюс точно так же понимает, что обладает достаточно ограниченными способностями, притом, что в команде есть целый ряд существ, которых можно характеризовать по линейке от «не ограничен законами физики» до «бог».</p><p>Следовательно, он намерен полностью оставить саму <em>драку </em>на тех, кто может нанести значительный урон чудовищу подобного размера. Он же будет оказывать тактическую поддержку по коммуникаторам, а еще искать гражданских, не сумевших эвакуироваться с побережья.</p><p>План действий вполне разумный — прямо до того момента, как первое же щупальце его хватает.</p><p>Движение не намеренное. Кракен, вероятно, даже не заметил, что наделал. Брюс сначала слышит его визг — ужасный, оглушающий звук. Под водой он, наверное, похож на рев, но над — он тонкий, невыносимый, сводящая с ума звуковая завеса. Брюс пытается двигаться вдоль побережья, принуждает себя поддерживать ровный ритм, он перескакивает со здания на здание, смотрит за движением...</p><p>А потом вдруг нет ничего, кроме. Мир вокруг него трясется, он не знает, что происходит. Он дезориентирован, он потерял хватку. В кратком ярком спазме осознания он думает, что падает. А потом он приземляется на что-то мокрое и неприятно-гладкое, на что-то похожее на плоть и пахнущее морем. Нечто мгновенно, резко обвивается вокруг него, ему больно. Что бы его ни ударило, оно ему повредило, и чудовище сдвинулось, замахало десятком щупалец по набережной.</p><p>И снесло здание, запоздало понимает Брюс, а теперь собирается и отступает, производит перегруппировку.</p><p>Брюс старается не нервничать, находит внутри себя твердое холодное спокойствие, оно с ним всегда, входит в стандартное оборудование так же, как любое устройство Бэтмена. Поймавшее его щупальце из тонких — и это хорошо, потому что в противном случае он бы уже задыхался, ведь оно закрыло бы его лицо. Щупальце обернулось вокруг лишь раз и сжимает часть от груди до голени; хватает, пульсирует, выдавливает воздух из его груди без особенных усилий. Залив, скорость, с которой щупальце поднимает и передвигает его... У Брюса где-то восемь секунд на то, чтобы выбраться, а дальше он окажется под водой.</p><p>Ему не хватит времени.</p><p>Брюс берет этот факт и проводит оставшиеся семь секунд, концентрируясь на дыхании: он борется с давлением щупальца, грудь упирается в странные гребни из плоти со внутренней стороны присосок. Он пытается дать себе хоть долю сантиметра, на которую его грудная клетка сможет расшириться. Быстрый, глубокий вдох, выдох до конца, вдох, который он оставит внутри — не такой обширный, как бы хотелось, но при данных обстоятельствах его должно хватить...</p><p>И вот он уже под водой. Погружение становится мигом шокирующего холода, а потом щупальце тянет его вниз на огромной скорости. При идеальных условиях Брюс может задерживать дыхание и действовать по крайней мере пять минут. Но тут... он морщится совершенно беспомощно, когда огромное щупальце на краткий миг затягивается вокруг него, а давление на грудной клетке поднимается до уровня «невыносимо», а потом отступает. Тут условия не оптимальные.</p><p>Он дает себе примерный дедлайн в две минуты, с поправкой на ошибку: может протянуть и три. Руки у него примотаны к бокам, но ладони вполне способны достать пояс с инструментами.</p><p>В каком-то смысле вполне удачно, что щупальце настолько большое: присоски слишком велики, чтобы создать вакуум на его кистях, чтобы обездвижить его. Как бы там ни было, скользкая плоть двигается настолько, что он может повернуть одну руку и взяться за бэтаранг.</p><p>Сам опыт разрезания внутренней части щупальца, чувство, как оно разделяется под острием бэтаранга, как мягкие и более мокрые части сокращаются, двигаясь прочь от ранения... его трудно отставить в сторону. Брюс зажмуривается и режет глубже, намеренно шевелится в хватке щупальца, чтобы понять точнее, сколько будет достаточно, впивается лезвием глубже...</p><p>Он оказывается прав: под водой крик кракена больше похож на нечто вроде рева, именно так лучше описать этот звук. Щупальце ворочается в ответ, хватает его сильнее, еще два рассекают воду и оборачиваются поверх. Поверх него, его тела, его ног, его <em>головы. </em>Он не может видеть, он не может двигаться. Оно его <em>ощупывает</em>, неясно думает он, оценивает, что именно ему повредило.</p><p>А потом снова что-то происходит. Он не знает что, просто крик возвращается, щупальца очень быстро разворачиваются, оставляют за собой темное облако крови. Он моргает, пытается сориентироваться, а потом смотрит на остаточный свет того, что было, скорее всего, вспышкой — над водой или близко к ее поверхности. Трезубец Артура?</p><p>Он так далеко.</p><p>Брюс собирается, засовывает бэтаранг на место. Толкается ногами, еще раз, еще раз. Он отказывается признавать, как мало эффекта возымело это действие. Бэткостюм был разработан для мобильности во всех средах, и конечно же, он был протестирован в воде — но не так, не настолько глубоко. Масса... на этой глубине она, наверное, не имеет значения. Даже если бы он плыл без всего, он бы не успел, ему бы не хватило воздуха, чтобы добраться до неясной далекой поверхности. И ему пришлось бы потратить время на то, чтобы раздеться...</p><p>В воде что-то движется. Брюс прикидывает относительные выгоды того, чтобы быть раздавленным, а не утонуть. Он мыслит сухо, он невыносимо ощущает боль в легких, сумасшедший ритм своего сердце — но это не щупальце.</p><p>Это Кларк.</p><p>(Ну конечно, это Кларк. Это всегда, блядь, Кларк. Каждый раз, когда Брюс в нем нуждался... С Думсдеем, через пять минут после того, как Брюс пытался его убить; со Степпенвулфом, когда у него было полное право съебать на Багамы с Лоис Лейн и никогда больше не думать о Брюсе. В сражении, в ночных клубах, в <em>космосе — </em>да Кларк просто не может, блядь, остановиться и не спасать его...)</p><p>Он должен выглядеть просто смешно. Брюс хочет, чтобы он выглядел просто смешно. Но из чего бы ни был сделан его плащ — в воде он передвигается с той же прекрасной грацией, что и в воздухе; а мягкое свечение его костюма, черное, волнистое облако волос, выражение лица...</p><p>У Брюса темнеет в глазах. Он принуждает себя не драться, не бороться. Он закрывает глаза и просто дрейфует в воде и прилагает все, что осталось от его усилий, для выполнения одной задачи: он не должен открывать рот. Он отказывается это делать, раз, другой, другой, каждую секунду заново, он сдерживает бездумную отчаянную нужду своих легких. Он не может открыть рот. Кларк спасет его. Он не должен открывать рот.</p><p>Его хватают сильные руки, вода летит мимо; скорость их всплытия заставляет голову кружиться. Они достигают поверхности со всплеском несколько секунд спустя, а потом — сначала непонятно почему — продолжают двигаться. Но Кларк держит его, крепко прижал к себе, и точно не уронит в залив.</p><p>Брюс с благодарностью втягивает в себя воздух, слишком быстро, и поэтому приходится выкашлять половину обратно. Но конечно, это все не имеет значения, воздух есть, его много, много, много, целое богатство вокруг.</p><p>— Брюс, боже, — говорит Кларк.</p><p>А потом они замедляются, садятся на край крыши, так далеко от залива, что Брюс видит только отражающийся блеск щупалец в воздухе, если прищуриться.</p><p>— Ты должен вернуться, — отвечает Брюс, как только Кларк ставит его.</p><p>Фраза выходит резко, хрипло через болящую глотку, но она вполне понятна.</p><p>— Что? Нет, послушай, у Артура все под контролем, — говорит Кларк и не снимает рук с Брюса.</p><p>Он повернул их, подвинул, он стоит лицом к Брюсу с широко раскрытыми глазами, так близко.</p><p>С его ресниц течет вода, отдаленно замечает Брюс.</p><p>Кажется, что Кларк на мгновение тоже залип. Он касается лица Брюса, его челюсти, там, где кончается маска, и он сглатывает, один раз, второй, напряженно и конвульсивно, и не отводит взгляд.</p><p>— Брюс...</p><p>— Давай, — заставляет себя сказать Брюс.</p><p>Кларк замирает, закусывает губу.</p><p>— Хорошо, — мягко говорит он. — Хорошо.</p><p>Он улетает.</p><p> </p><p>К тому времени, как схватка все-таки заканчивается, становится ясно, что Бэткостюм был поврежден.</p><p>Чтобы из него выбраться, у Брюса уходит, по крайней мере, в два раза больше времени, чем обычно. Проблема не в жидкой броне. Дело в твердых пластинах, там, где у костюма есть усиленные структурные элементы, именно они, сжатые щупальцем, были деформированы.</p><p>Брюс сдирает костюм по частям, а потом открывает защелки на нижней броне и стягивает ее до пояса. Конечно, безумно фрустрирует тот факт, что Бэткостюм провалился в своей миссии, но все-таки он, по всей видимости, помог перераспределить и рассеять давление, так что благодаря этому его торс всего-навсего покрыт очень темными гематомами.</p><p>— Ой.</p><p>Он поднимает взгляд.</p><p>Кларк все еще в костюме, и он не встречается глазами с Брюсом, он скорее пялится на линию его обнаженного бока и кусает губу. Кларк вытягивает руку, и Брюс яростно сдерживается, чтобы не уклониться от мягкого прикосновения его пальцев.</p><p>(Не потому, что будет больно. Проблема не в этом.)</p><p>— Я в порядке, — говорит Брюс.</p><p>— Ну да, — тихо отвечает Кларк.</p><p>Он не двигает руку. А потом поднимает глаза и резко отстраняется, с напряженной легкой улыбкой, которая так себе выглядит на его лице.</p><p>— Ну да, — говорит он громче, слегка неуверенно. — Да. Извини. Я... ээээ. Я... буду наверху.</p><p>Брюс ждет, пока звук шагов Кларка не затихнет. Не то чтобы Кларку нужно ходить по полу внутри Зала, но он часто относится к своим силам так, будто те зарезервированы для служения другим. Кажется, что он редко использует их для собственного удобства.</p><p>Брюс смотрит на броню, разложенную на рабочем столе. Ему нужно снимать трехмерные сканы, считать силу, крутящий момент, необходимые для правильной работы оборудования, начинать брейншторм, улучшать, делать новые версии.</p><p>Брюс вылезает из костюма окончательно, достает вещи, одевается и идет наверх.</p><p>Кларк тоже переоделся. А еще — он сделал чай.</p><p>Кларк смотрит наверх из-за своей кружки, видит Брюса и улыбается.</p><p>(Если бы только Брюс мог убедить себя в том, что боль в груди из-за этого — результат гематом.)</p><p>— Вот, — говорит Кларк и подталкивает вторую кружку к Брюсу, наклоняется над стойкой, чтобы сделать это. Замирает на секунду, а потом добавляет сухим тоном: — Конечно, не латте из пиберри, но...</p><p><em>Я бы выпил даже его</em>, — очень осторожно не произносит вслух Брюс.</p><p>— Какая жалость, — негромко говорит он вслух, берет кружку и слушает, как Кларк смеется.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. но мы можем подсмотреть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Хорошо, и как?</p><p>— Улучшение на 78,8 процента по сравнению с предыдущей самодиагностикой, — говорит корабль. Возможно, Кларк выдает желаемое за действительное, но ее голос звучит... довольно. — Завершаю полный диагностический цикл. — Пауза. — Внутренняя атмосфера на данный момент соответствует внешней. Вы желаете изменить данную настройку?</p><p>Кларк смотрит на самый верх стены. Голос корабля не исходит из какого-то определенного места, но он так и не научился не глядеть на потолок, особенно когда хочет обратиться к кораблю напрямую.</p><p>— Нет, э-э, спасибо, все в порядке.</p><p>— Понятно, — говорит корабль. — Текущая структурная конфигурация оптимизирована для навигации внутри атмосферы. Вы желаете изменить данную настройку?</p><p>Хм. Наверное, это часть диагностики, перепроверка возвращает корабль к заводским настройкам, если так можно выразиться.</p><p>— Не-а, — отвечает Кларк, — не сейчас, спасибо.</p><p>— Понятно. Доступен персонализированный интерактивный интерфейс. Он дезактивирован. Вы хотели бы активировать его сейчас?</p><p>Кларк моргает.</p><p>— Персонализированный... ты имеешь в виду, Джор-Эл? Ты... ты сохранила копию...</p><p>— Персонализированный интерактивный интерфейс в моем архиве не соответствует данному идентификатору, — слегка извиняющимся тоном отвечает корабль.</p><p>Кларк хмурится, он не понимает. Раньше тут был Джор-Эл. А потом Кларк забрал карту памяти, и программа Джор-Эла, вся его... саморепрезентация, ушла. После этого Кларк разговаривал с кораблем, и та использовала настройку, которую он всегда считал дефолтной: приятный женский голос. Кларк даже к нему привык. Он не думал, что есть еще какие-то варианты, хотя, конечно, ему не пришло в голову проверить.</p><p>— Когда данный персонализированный интерактивный интерфейс был в последний раз активирован? — спрашивает он с любопытством.</p><p>Он ожидает какого-нибудь совсем неприлично огромного числа, когда корабль впервые прилетела на Землю.</p><p>Та молчит минуту, а потом заявляет:</p><p>— По меркам исчисления данного мира, он был активирован два года, четыре месяца и одну неделю назад.</p><p>Кларк сглатывает и облизывает губы. Ему даже считать не приходится.</p><p>— Когда я был мертв.</p><p>Корабль молчит.</p><p>Кларк поднимает руку и трет затылок. Когда он был мертв... наверное, интерфейс задействовал Брюс. Правильно? Кларк уверен, что они все не просто затащили его тело в комнату генезиса и загадали желание. Это не вполне в стиле Брюса. Он должен был провести... исследования, что-то такое. Он должен был оценить варианты, решить, какой с большей вероятностью приведет к успеху. А он ведь не так много знал про эту комнату, про жидкость. Он точно хотел знать больше.</p><p>Наверное, он спросил корабль про нее. И, вполне вероятно, задействовал голографические возможности корабля.</p><p>— А этот персонализированный интерактивный интерфейс, что у тебя есть, — медленно говорит Кларк. — Когда он был... разработан? Он — часть стандартной базы данных?</p><p>— Персонализированный интерактивный интерфейс не часть стандартной базы данных, — говорит корабль. — Впервые он был синтезирован два года, девять месяцев и три дня назад.</p><p>Кларк закрывает глаза, прикасается ладонями к стене. Он совершенно не может понять почему, нет... нет никаких причин, нет никаких улик. Но все-таки у него покалывает затылок, тянет в животе, а над головой нависает полусформировавшееся ужасное предчувствие.</p><p>— Корабль, — он слышит свой голос будто со стороны, — пожалуйста, активируй персонализированный интерактивный интерфейс.</p><p>Он слышит негромкое гудение, тот самый мягкий, смазанный звук, который он улавливал каждый раз, когда включался Джор-Эл. Он поворачивается и видит...</p><p>...себя самого.</p><p>Господь всемогущий.</p><p>Он смотрит на себя. Тот внимательно смотрит в ответ.</p><p>И это... это и правда он. В рубашке и джинсах, походных ботинках. Это его волосы, его глаза, его все. Никаких очков. Это <em>Кларк</em>, не Кларк Кент. Ну разве только, думает Кларк на грани истерики, рубашка светло-голубая и в полоску, не в клетку. Какая глупая ошибка.</p><p>— Корабль, есть ли внутренние записи дня, когда этот интерфейс был создан?</p><p>Он должен ожидать этого, весь смысл интерфейса заключается в том, чтобы говорить с ним, заменить искусственный интеллект корабля. Но все равно это странно, как черт знает что, когда его зеркальное отражение вдруг открывает рот и говорит спокойной, ровной версией <em>его собственного голоса:</em></p><p>— Да, есть.</p><p>Кларк сглатывает.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, воспроизведи... скажем так, три минуты до создания и внесения в архив данных.</p><p>— Начинаю воспроизведение, — соглашается голографический Кларк, и боже, что за <em>точная </em>версия неяркой вежливой полуулыбки, той, которую использовал бы сам Кларк.</p><p>Да он и использовал — десятки тысяч раз, когда работал в дайнерах. Боже.</p><p>А потом пол двигается. Воспроизведение, конечно, ведется в режиме сенсорной трехмерной реконструкции, фигуры формируются из узорчатого металла — из которого состоит весь корабль. Похоже на статуи, диораму в музее. Одна фигура — Кларк, вернее... Записанная версия голографической проекции интерфейса, мрачно понимает Кларк.</p><p>А вторая — Брюс.</p><p>Кларк не сразу понимает, что воспроизведение работает. Сначала складывается впечатление, что оно на паузе. Фигуры просто стоят. Но светящийся монохромный Брюс все же двигается: он дышит. Медленно, контролируемо. Он смотрит на проекцию Кларка в полном молчании.</p><p>Кларк сглатывает.</p><p>— Воспроизведение, — тихо поправляется он, — за шесть минут до создания и внесения в архив данных.</p><p>Другой Брюс и другой Кларк меркнут, рассеиваются в рои частиц, меняются. Кларка больше нет, а Брюс — в другом месте. Он стоит на коленях над каким-то оборудованием, а может — над физическим интерфейсом, он вполне мог уговорить корабль сделать ему такой.</p><p>— ...должен быть способ, ты должна уметь более прямо взаимодействовать со своим интерьером, — срывается Брюс, резко и раздраженно. Таким он становится, когда у него что-то не получается, и он не знает почему. — Или по меньшей мере <em>указать, </em>что я делаю не так, черт возьми.</p><p>— Стандартные функции включают в себя персонализированный интерактивный интерфейс, — мягко соглашается корабль. — Однако на данный момент полностью сформированный и способный к взаимодействию интерфейс отсутствует.</p><p>Фигура Брюса смотрит вверх. Кларк испытывает смутное желание рассмеяться, понимая, что не только он считает, что корабль расположена где-то в потолке.</p><p>— Полностью сформированный, — повторяет Брюс. — Что тебе нужно для создания модели?</p><p>— Сканирования тела знакомого индивида будет достаточно, — информирует его корабль, — в том случае, если потеря информации или иные повреждения заденут файлы дефолтного интерфейса.</p><p>О, боже. Боже, думает Кларк, он не... он даже не знал, что это окажется...</p><p>— Ты сейчас обладаешь достаточным количеством сканирований любого знакомого индивида? — спрашивает Брюс, уже рассматривая свое непонятное оборудование. — Или, вторичный по значимости запрос, считаюсь ли я знакомым индивидом?</p><p>— Да, достаточное количество доступно, — отвечает корабль.</p><p>— Ну что же, это сэкономит кучу времени, — бормочет Брюс.</p><p>Кларк закрывает глаза рукой. Господи.</p><p>— Если возможно, синтезируй таковой интерфейс и активируй его, когда закончишь, — продолжает Брюс совершенно спокойно, и Кларк вынужден опустить руку, чтобы увидеть, что случится следом.</p><p>Брюс... даже не смотрит. Он не видит, как за его спиной формируется фигура Кларка, блестит, собирается из ничего.</p><p>— Активен, — произносит... произносит голос <em>Кларка</em>, и Брюс полностью замирает.</p><p>Поворачивает голову, медленно, туда, где сейчас стоит Кларк, и тот видит резкую, нечитаемую невыразительность его лица.</p><p>А потом он поворачивается по-настоящему. Встает с колен и оказывается лицом к лицу с проекцией Кларка.</p><p>Он смотрит. Он просто... продолжает пялиться, как будто не может оторвать глаз, беспомощный и внимательный.</p><p>— Возможно ли внести незначительные поправки в синтезированный образ? — спрашивает он после долгого молчания очень ровным тоном.</p><p>— Да, — отвечает интерфейс Кларка, мягко и с готовностью. — Что бы вы хотели исправить?</p><p>— Я... — Голос Брюса садится, и слова застревают у него во рту.</p><p>Ему нужно остановиться и прочистить горло. Кларк закрывает глаза. Блядь, он знает... он вдруг знает, что Брюс собирается сказать.</p><p>— Рубашка.</p><p>— Указанный узор соответствует действительности, — Кларк звучит доброжелательно.</p><p>— Это правда, — очень мягко соглашается Брюс. — Можно ли изменить его на... — Он снова останавливается, и Кларк не может не смотреть. Брюс поднимает одну руку, та не дрожит; указывает на костюмную рубашку, которая на нем надета. — На вот это. Полоски.</p><p>Он сглатывает, и кадык движется по горлу. Его взгляд опускается, снова поднимается. Он смотрит на интерфейс Кларка, на его лицо. На его глаза.</p><p>Информация с сенсоров передается Кларку в монохроме, прохладном металлическом оттенке, в котором отделан весь корабль. Но голографические интерфейсы цветные.</p><p>— Синий, — проговаривает Брюс.</p><p>— Вносятся поправки, — соглашается интерфейс Кларка без эмоций, совершенно не тронутый и не задетый.</p><p>Боже, Кларк хочет ему <em>вмазать </em>за то... за то, что он там просто, блядь, стоит, и рубашка идет волной, изменяемая системой, а он стоит и улыбается ничего не значащей улыбкой. Он не понимает, что происходит, его ничего не волнует. Брюс так на него смотрит, а для него это ничего не значит.</p><p>Это идеальная копия Кларка с физической и визуальной точек зрения, да а как иначе, когда он сформирован, основываясь на данных, записанных внутренними сенсорами корабля, с невозможным уровнем детальности?</p><p>Оно идеально, да только есть одна вещь, которая делает его совершенно очевидным, бесполезным двойником. Кларк и Брюс ненавидели друг друга, они сражались друг с другом, они с осторожностью нарезали круги друг вокруг друга, они делали неуверенные шаги, доверяли друг другу собственные жизни, двигались все ближе, спотыкаясь. Но Кларк никогда... Кларк никогда <em>не был равнодушен </em>к Брюсу. Даже когда он презирал Брюса, даже когда он думал, что Брюс — убийца, психопат-миллиардер, которого нужно остановить, он всегда думал про это. Он не мог отогнать эти мысли, он спорил с Брюсом, следил за ним, приземлялся перед его машиной.</p><p>Он не может придумать ни одной вселенной, в которой он был бы способен стоять перед Брюсом вот так — смотреть на то, как Брюс пялится, вздрагивает, сжимает зубы и не... ничего <em>не делать.</em></p><p>Боже. А Брюс ведь использовал его несколько месяцев. Работал на корабле, готовил его, рассматривал, определял, что ему понадобится, чтобы вернуть настоящего Кларка к жизни, а эта штуковина была рядом с ним, и лицо Кларка каждый раз бросалось ему в глаза, когда он поднимал голову.</p><p>Господи, мрачно думает Кларк, и у него болит где-то в глотке. Господи боже.</p><p>— Остановить воспроизведение.</p><p> </p><p>Чуть позже он направляется в Зал.</p><p>Ему не нужно ничего особенного. Он... он даже особенно и не собирается. Он просто не может перестать думать, вот и все. Он не может перестать про это думать, и...</p><p>Он хочет увидеть Брюса.</p><p>Поэтому он направляется в Зал.</p><p>Брюс работает у себя в мастерской, потому что — ну где его еще искать. Он не поднимает взгляда, когда Кларк заходит внутрь. Он никогда так не делает. Кларк просто начинает говорить.</p><p>Но сегодня он думает о своем лице, о своем голосе. О том, как Брюс смотрел на него, слушал его — все то время, пока его не было. И у него сжимается горло. И даже если бы он мог говорить, он все равно не знал бы, что сказать.</p><p>Он стоит и молчит. Спустя, наверное, минуту, Брюс бросает на него взгляд, поднимает бровь. А потом присматривается, ищет что-то в лице у Кларка и откладывает свои инструменты.</p><p>— Кларк, — говорит он почти нежно. — Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Нет, — умудряется ответить Кларк. — Нет, я... извини. Извини, я просто...</p><p>Он совершенно беспомощно останавливается, трясет головой и обходит стол — чтобы взяться за плечи Брюса, положить руку ему на затылок.</p><p>— Я никуда не денусь. Понятно? Больше никуда. Я просто... хотел тебе это сказать.</p><p>Брюс двинулся вместе с ним, поймал предплечья Кларка руками — и смотрит на него с темным, нечитаемым взглядом.</p><p>— Ты не можешь мне этого обещать, — тихо и безупречно ровно говорит он.</p><p>Кларк закусывает губу, чувствует знакомое желание наорать на Брюса. Ну только конечно же, Брюс прав, и это раздражает. Для них нет никаких гарантий.</p><p>— Хорошо, — тихо поправляется он, — если я куда-то денусь, тогда... тогда тебе просто придется снова меня вернуть. — Он делает паузу и наклоняет голову. — Я обещаю не швырять тебя в машину в следующий раз.</p><p>Брюс молчит одно мгновение, и тянется оно дольше, чем обычно. Выражение его лица не изменилось, но что-то в нем все равно почти что разрывает сердце Кларка.</p><p>— Я буду иметь в виду, — наконец говорит он.</p><p>А потом, мягче, и вдруг рвано:</p><p>— Я все равно верну. Ты должен это знать. И неважно, что ты со мной за это сделаешь...</p><p>Кларк закрывает глаза:</p><p>— Я знаю, — соглашается он и упирается лбом в лоб Брюса, пока тот не сделал какую-нибудь глупость — дернулся прочь, велел Кларку ударить его — или бог не знает что. — Я знаю это.</p><p>(Кажется неправильным целовать Брюса в этот момент — как будто это всего лишь благодарность, как будто он думает, что должен что-то Брюсу. У них так и не получилось поговорить про то, почему они просто не... ведь Брюс это чувствует, ведь их обоих иногда ошеломляет то, каким густым и тяжелым делается воздух вокруг, то, как они не могут оторвать друг от друга взгляд. Кларк знает, что Брюс это чувствует.</p><p>Но сейчас они говорят про другое — и момент не тот.</p><p>Хотя Кларк очень сильно хочет, чтобы это был он.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. все то, на что мы надеялись</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ресторан заполнен, кишит людьми. Но нет никакой очереди, не надо ждать. Столик на двоих свободен.</p><p>Конечно.</p><p>Брюс улыбается хостес и усаживается. Возможно, ему стоит удивиться, что еда еще не ждет на столике, что от него не исходит приятный глазу пар, но так и сам Брюс всегда наслаждался приятным ожиданием.</p><p>Он сидит и слушает звуки, то, как люди разговаривают о жизни, болтают, смеются, радуются друг другу. Он вдыхает запах, чувствует тепло, специи и <em>еду</em>, и у него в желудке слегка урчит — потому что всегда приятнее есть, когда ты <em>по-настоящему </em>голоден. Он смотрит сквозь широкие эркерные окна на улицу, на город: стоит утро, яркий светлый день, между зданиями на воде — отдаленный блеск солнца.</p><p>И вот, когда беспомощная благодарность внутри почти достигает крещендо, приходит Кларк.</p><p>Это тоже — неизбежно — кажется срежиссированным. Он поднимает взгляд — и Кларк уже там, заходит в дверь, и их глаза встречаются. Но именно такого Брюс и должен ожидать, верно?</p><p>Кларк одет вполне обыденно, но без очков. Все правильно, здесь они ему и не нужны. Выглядит он так, будто спешил, волнуется. Но Брюс думает, что и это не удивительно. Конечно, огромное удовольствие — созерцать счастливого, расслабленного Кларка. Но еще большее удовольствие — поучаствовать в процессе, увидеть, как исчезают все заботы. И самый ярый каприз — сделать себя протагонистом. Пускай Кларк прибыл сюда не в себе, пускай он сядет за стол, проведет время с Брюсом и станет радостным и спокойным...</p><p>Брюс закрывает глаза.</p><p>Здесь можно позволить подобное. Правда? Один раз — ведь ничего страшного.</p><p>— Брюс, — говорит Кларк.</p><p>Брюс открывает глаза, поднимает взгляд, улыбается.</p><p>— Брюс, послушай, это...</p><p>— Кларк, — Брюс намеренно его перебивает, чтобы успокоить его, отвлечь. — А вот и ты.</p><p>Кларк моргает и колеблется.</p><p>— Ты... ты ждал меня?</p><p>— Ну конечно, — отвечает Брюс. — Давай, садись.</p><p>— Я... — говорит Кларк, а потом останавливается, кусает губу и трясет головой. — Нет, погоди. Брюс, ты не понимаешь...</p><p>— Ну так сядь и расскажи. — Тон у Брюса спокойный и выдержанный. — Скоро и еду принесут.</p><p>— Я ничего не заказывал, — говорит Кларк.</p><p>Это очень на него похоже, правда? Он всегда берет на себя ответственность, даже когда совершенно не контролирует обстоятельства.</p><p>— Все в порядке, об этом уже позаботились, — говорит Брюс и показывает на стул, поднимает бровь.</p><p>Кларк маячит еще один момент в нерешительности, а потом наконец садится.</p><p>— Брюс, — говорит он, и — ну надо же, идеальный расчет.</p><p>Брюс ни с того ни с сего веселится: конечно же, наконец приносят еду.</p><p>Тарелку за тарелкой, блюдо за блюдом. Одинокий официант не смог бы это все унести, но вот все расставлено. Приготовлено просто идеально, блюда горячие, точно такие, какими Брюс их помнит: блинчики с луком, хрустящие и воздушные, овощные дамплинги, маленькие аккуратные треугольнички, все еще поблескивающие от жира, полдюжины блюд от шефа. Два тайских айс-ти, на дне стакана — глубокий, дымчатый оранжевый цвет, к верху он сменяется кремовым. Похоже на Юпитер, — думал маленький Брюс, а потом с большим энтузиазмом реконструировал Большое красное пятно, когда начинал мешать.</p><p>Кларк, кажется, ошеломлен выбором блюд. Но и это не выбивается из картинки. Брюс всегда... всегда радовался, у него покалывало кожу, а что-то в груди сжималось, когда он признавал, что Кларк им удивлен. Когда Кларк узнал что-то новое, познал его — немного больше, чем раньше. Брюс никогда не мог понять, приятное это ощущение или неприятное, не мог разобраться в тумане вины, удивления, благодарности и задумчивого отчаяния.</p><p>По всей видимости, его бессознательное все-таки выступает за.</p><p>— Брюс, — медленно произносит Кларк. — Где мы?</p><p>— В ресторане, — тихо говорит Брюс — с мягкостью и без желчи.</p><p>Кларк смотрит на него ровно, но уголки его рта приподнимаются сами по себе.</p><p>— Попробуй что-нибудь, — говорит Брюс. — Что ты сегодня хочешь? — Он склоняет голову и рассматривает выбор. — Вот там отличный пад ки мао. Они всегда тут хорошо его делали.</p><p>Кларк долго на него смотрит. Брюс понятия не имеет, что он ищет, но, по всей видимости, все-таки находит. Он подхватывает пару палочек, которые то ли были, то ли не были тут мгновение назад, и послушно берет лапши.</p><p>Брюс точно знает, какова она на вкус, конечно, и ухмыляется, когда лицо Кларка отражает легкое жжение, которое он должен начинать чувствовать.</p><p>— Острая, — говорит Кларк спустя мгновение, изо всех сил моргая, а потом смеется. — Очень вкусно, — говорит он и подцепляет еще. — Она... она <em>и правда </em>пальчики оближешь, Брюс. Замечательно.</p><p>— Ага, — соглашается Брюс, несмотря на то, что сам еще не попробовал.</p><p>Он знает это. Он помнит.</p><p>— Но правда, где мы?</p><p>Брюс отводит взгляд.</p><p>Он очень хочет выйти наружу и прочесть название на вывеске. Но он подозревает, что при подобной попытке он лишь увидит неон и выдаст желаемое за действительное. Расплывчатые буквы будут дразнить и манить.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — признается он. — Я был... все еще юн, когда последний раз был здесь. Теперь это место закрыто, уже лет тридцать как. Но я иногда вспоминаю еду. — О таком нормально говорить, правда? Здесь — точно нормально. — Я думал о том, как это было бы, отвести тебя сюда поужинать.</p><p>Он не поднимает взгляд. Он просто не может себя заставить. Здесь можно терпеть поражения, говорит он сам себе.</p><p>Он поднимает палочки, берет овощной дамплинг и кусает его. Тавтология, конечно, но он такой же вкусный, как Брюс помнит. Только так...</p><p>Только так мама и могла его заставить есть овощи — в течение нескольких лет.</p><p>Его свободная рука лежит на краю стола.</p><p>А потом, вдруг, ее накрывают — держат.</p><p>— Я польщен, — тихо говорит Кларк. — И я... я рад, что у меня есть такая возможность, прямо сейчас.</p><p>Брюс рискует и бросает взгляд на Кларка. Тот смотрит на него — уверенно, но мягко, а еще он улыбается, когда Брюс встречается с ним глазами и не отпускает его руки.</p><p> </p><p>Время проходит просто восхитительно.</p><p>Кларк хотел что-то сказать, но, очевидно, решил помедлить. Либо же — и Брюс готов это признать — важные новости вообще не существовали, это был просто удобный поворот для сценария.</p><p>Когда Брюс садился за стол, когда пришел Кларк, было отличное время для позднего обеда. И они, разумеется, едят в свое удовольствие. Здесь нет причин делать что бы то ни было еще. Брюс испытывает чувство наполненности, удовлетворенности едой. И все-таки у него остается место для еще одного кусочка, и они могут попробовать все блюда и не отказывать себе в удовольствии.</p><p>Брюс платит. Он смеется, когда такая возможность предоставляется — потому что счет несут прямо ему, и выходит так, что достаточно его просто подписать, и у Кларка вообще нет никакой возможности его опередить. По всей видимости, это часть удовольствия, расплатиться за еду, позволить себе думать, что он — <em>сделал </em>это для Кларка. И подобное куда более привлекательно, чем отсутствие счета в целом. Господи.</p><p>А потом, когда они выходят наружу, солнце каким-то образом садится.</p><p>Брюс смотрит искоса на подозрительно идеальное небо: раньше на нем не было ни облачка, но сейчас несколько штук появилось, и они ловят свет, золото, розовый и красный текут от края до края и блестят.</p><p>Кларк тоже смотрит наверх и смеется, хотя Брюс не до конца уверен почему, а потом качает головой. Он бросает взгляд на Брюса и говорит:</p><p>— Я все видел. Не надо думать, что я ничего не заметил.</p><p>— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем идет речь, — тихо и вежливо говорит Брюс.</p><p>Приходится тратить силы на то, чтобы унять внезапную боль в груди. Боже, он настолько отчаялся? Даже здесь, <em>здесь, </em>ему как-то недостаточно возможности тратить деньги на Кларка — он хочет, чтобы Кларк его в шутку ругал за это.</p><p>— Я опять начну совать двадцатки в твой пояс с инструментами, — говорит Кларк. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.</p><p>Но он улыбается.</p><p>И Брюс позволяет, чтобы эта улыбка зажгла его беспомощной теплотой, чтобы наполнила его и перелилась за край. Он не отворачивается от нее, не игнорирует ее. Ему не нужно этого делать. Ему <em>не нужно этого делать.</em></p><p>Он сглатывает и берет себя в руки. Неважно. Все в порядке. Он может... он может делать все, что хочет, и это не будет иметь значения.</p><p>Поэтому он легонько улыбается в ответ и предлагает Кларку руку.</p><p>Кларк смотрит на него очень долго и берет его под локоть. Обхватывает пальцами — и позволяет Брюсу вести себя к воде.</p><p> </p><p>И конечно, у них не уходит слишком много времени, чтобы достичь берега. Здания выглядит вполне натурально, названия улиц идут в правильном порядке.</p><p>Но ровно через десять минут они стоят на набережной у залива. Брюс не знал, чего ожидать, не знал, есть ли граница у этого места; может быть, они посмотрят и увидят только бесконечную блестящую воду.</p><p>Но Метрополис стоит на другой стороне, яркий, чистый и светящийся. Запад — и Брюс всегда считал это уместным. Свет задерживается там дольше, чем в Готэме, в конце дня. И конечно, Кларк обосновался там, это правильно, почти до болезненности: солнце уходит из Готэма в Метрополис, остается там на ночь, когда работа закончена.</p><p>Именно Кларк тянет Брюса за руку — и они садятся на набережную. Их ноги, конечно, не касаются воды, но Брюс все равно чувствует себя мальчишкой, как будто вот-вот снимет носки и ботинки, закатает брюки до колена и пойдет бродить в воде.</p><p>И — конечно — Кларк так до сих пор и не отпустил руку Брюса.</p><p>Брюс кусает себя за щеку. Это убийственно. Убийственно стыдно быть настолько очевидным с <em>самим собой</em>, даже если все это не будет иметь значения.</p><p>— Брюс, — тихо говорит Кларк.</p><p>Брюс смотрит на него.</p><p>Кларк бросает широкий взгляд на Метрополис. Он выглядит задумчивым, сосредоточенным, слегка усталым.</p><p>— Брюс, — снова, почти нежно говорит он. — Это все не настоящее.</p><p>Брюс смеется.</p><p>Он не хотел, но сдержаться не получается. Все это так очевидно, что даже собственный разум не может позволить ему расслабиться и просто наслаждаться происходящим, ну или — по крайней мере — не признав для начала правду. Он смеется, трясет головой и смотрит на Кларка — и на этот раз Кларк смотрит в ответ, он удивлен и брови у него подняты.</p><p>— Ну конечно не настоящее, — тепло говорит Брюс, вытягивает руку и кладет пальцы на тыльную сторону ладони Кларка, там, где она все еще лежит на его локте. — Кларк, послушай.</p><p>Кларк хмурится:</p><p>— Что я должен услышать?</p><p>— Вот именно, — говорит Брюс. Он наклоняет голову и закрывает глаза, прислушивается сам, только чтобы почувствовать удовлетворение от того, что он не услышит. — Тут нет сирен.</p><p>— Нет сирен, — повторяет Кларк так, будто его только что озарило.</p><p>— Нет сирен, — соглашается Брюс. — Нет сигнализаций, нет криков. Нет выстрелов. Ни с кем не происходит ничего плохого. Никто не попадает в беду. Не здесь. — Он чувствует, что уголки губ поднимаются в сухой улыбке. — Конечно, это все не настоящее, — говорит он, на этот раз мягче. — Идеал, невозможность. Сконструированная реальность, и меня сюда поместили. Это сон — или нечто неотличимое от сна. Но мои сны не добры ко мне.</p><p>Он никогда бы не сказал такое вслух — и уж точно не Кларку, но это ведь не вслух и не Кларку. Не вслух и не Кларку, а поэтому все в порядке.</p><p>Он снова открывает глаза, впитывает невероятную красоту неба над головой — оно не гаснет, просто меняется, а солнце опускается еще ниже.</p><p>А потом он склоняет голову на бок и снова смотрит на Кларка.</p><p>Невероятная красота повсюду, куда бы он ни бросил взгляд. Конечно, это не настоящее.</p><p>— Скоро, — добавляет он, — ты за мной придешь. Настоящий ты, вот в чем дело. — И Кларк моргает, хмурится слегка, открывает рот, но Брюс не замедляется, не дает ему возможности вклиниться: — Ты придешь и освободишь меня отсюда, где бы я ни находился. Неважно, что меня удерживает в плену, ты меня разбудишь.</p><p>Кларк кусает губу. Он все еще хмурится, совсем чуть-чуть, брови чуть опустились, он встревожен, очень по-милому сосредоточен.</p><p>— Брюс, — говорит он очень тихо.</p><p>— Но этого пока не произошло, — негромко говорит Брюс.</p><p>Он поднимает руку с ладони Кларка, ведет ею по груди Кларка, по его шее — легчайший, короткий контакт, касается линии челюсти Кларка, кладет на нее кончики пальцев.</p><p>Кларк сглатывает. У него широкие, потемневшие, бесконечно синие глаза.</p><p>— Мне интересно, как это могло бы быть, — говорит Брюс, и выходит это легко, только слегка неровно. — Еда оказалась замечательной. Погода прекрасная. Но все это основано на моих воспоминаниях, на моем опыте. — Он слегка смещает прикосновение, осмеливается согнуть большой палец так, чтобы коснуться уголка рта Кларка. — Но это? Я много кого целовал. Я целовал тебя. Но не так. Не на набережной, не в идеальный день, не после того, как угостил тебя обедом, не потому что я просто этого хочу. Стоит ли попробовать, посмотреть, что именно экстраполирует мой разум? Но получится не оригинал. — Брюс делает паузу и закусывает щеку. — А с другой стороны, — добавляет он более мягко, — наверное, мне никогда не узнать разницы...</p><p>— Боже, заткнись <em>уже</em>, — выдает Кларк, громко и удивительно, а потом...</p><p>Потом лицо Брюса оказывается в его ладонях, и их рты прижаты друг к другу.</p><p>Несмотря на спешку, внезапность, Кларк до боли не уверен по поводу самого поцелуя: он мягок, он делает все ужасно медленно. Брюс был прав, совсем не похоже на Айсберг-лаунж, на ту головокружительную спешку. Тогда Брюс осознавал, что их окружают люди, что главное — время, что ему нельзя испытывать все эти ощущения ради себя, только для миссии, что поцелуй не может ничего значить.</p><p>Но это...</p><p>Кларк так осторожен с ним. Все это... неправильно. Все это — наоборот. Если уж зашла речь, это Брюс постоянно понимает, что должен быть осторожен с <em>Кларком.</em></p><p>(...надежные руки; невозможно, <em>невозможно</em>, но в таком случае он должен хотя бы попытаться...)</p><p>Брюс замирает.</p><p>Руки Кларка — на его щеках, большие пальцы уверенно гладят по скулам. Мягко, успокаивающе, как будто он думает, что Брюсу это нужно. Он прикасается ко рту Брюса еще одно мгновение, отстраняется, последний раз поцеловав Брюса в уголок рта.</p><p>— Кларк, — хрипло говорит Брюс.</p><p>Кларк наклоняет голову, но больше не двигается — не отпускает его.</p><p>— Ага, — отвечает он. — Это я.</p><p>Блядь. Брюс зажмуривается. <em>Блядь.</em></p><p>Они достигли деликатного равновесия, они будто балансируют на грани ошибки, которую никогда нельзя было бы исправить. И все это — только потому, что Кларк не понимает, насколько отчаянно Брюс хочет эту ошибку совершить. Брюс всегда об этом знал. И если бы Кларк понимал, что ничего не случилось только по случайности... Он щедр, до безумия добр. Он бы не решил, что это ошибка, дать Брюсу то, что Брюс сознательно не хочет просить, потому что недостоин...</p><p>— Извини, — неровно говорит Кларк. — Я собирался тебе сказать, в ресторане. Но потом ты... — Он прерывается и сглатывает. — Ты хотел со мной пообедать. Ты выглядел таким счастливым. Я не желал, чтобы это все заканчивалось. Я и сейчас не хочу. Но я знаю, что ты... что ты не хочешь этого.</p><p>Блядь.</p><p>— Кларк...</p><p>— Так все время получается, — спешит Кларк. — Я знаю, что ты знаешь, про что я. Мы постоянно... мы так близки к этому, раз за разом, но мы все время отступаем. Ты отпускаешь меня, ты посылаешь меня куда-то. Или же, — мягко признает он, — я отговариваю себя. Я решаю, что это не то время, что нам нужно все обсудить. Возможно, пару раз я даже был прав. Но я никогда... я не настаивал. — Он зажмуривается. — Мне следовало, но я не хотел. Пока я не спрашивал, всегда был вариант, что ты согласишься. Но если бы я спросил, а ты бы отказался...</p><p>— Кларк, — повторяет Брюс.</p><p>И Кларк снова на него смотрит, гладит большими пальцами лицо Брюса:</p><p>— И так я это делать тоже не хочу, — тихо говорит он. — Не здесь. Оно опять не будет считаться. — Он сглатывает и наклоняется, прижимается виском к виску Брюса, — Брюс, пожалуйста, — говорит он в его ухо, едва ли громче шепота. — Проснись.</p><p> </p><p>Брюса извлекают из машины без сложностей.</p><p>Кларк был подключен во второй капсуле, рядом с ним. Он провел внутри еще меньше времени, и его выход оказывается даже проще.</p><p>Они не говорят про это. Во всяком случае, не сразу же. Им все еще нужно оцепить это место, запереть весь персонал и связаться с властями. Но Брюс встречается взглядом с Кларком — над их ложементами, с катушками и электродами, и сразу понимает, что Кларк все помнит.</p><p>У него остается отсрочка, которая длится до того момента, пока они не возвращаются в Зал Справедливости. Брюс начинает заниматься своими обычными делами, как после каждой миссии. Он прекрасно знает, что Кларк в курсе — где найти его, что он возьмет оборудование в мастерскую, чтобы оценить его состояние и начать починку, внести модификации.</p><p>И конечно, проходит максимум пять минут, пока он не слышит шаги, приближающиеся к двери.</p><p>Раньше он думал, что Кларк не использует силы в Зале по привычке, что Кларк не думает о них как о чем-то удобном, а следовательно, так к ним и не относится. Но теперь ему приходит в голову, что это вежливость. Кларк мог бы появиться перед ним безо всякого предупреждения, мог бы загнать его в угол, а Брюс бы и не понял, что происходит.</p><p>Всегда, всегда такой добрый и щедрый — после всего, что между ними было, он дает возможность убежать.</p><p>Но Брюс ей не пользуется.</p><p>— Брюс, — говорит Кларк.</p><p>И Брюс готов, как только это возможно, к прикосновению руки Кларка. Он не отстраняется. Его сердце грохочет.</p><p>Он не поворачивает к Кларку, и Кларк милостиво не заставляет его.</p><p>— Дело в том, — говорит Кларк тихо, — что я считал... Не знаю. Я думал, что ты не уверен. Что все это не значит для тебя того, что это значит для меня. Что ты думал, что у нас может выйти что-то, но ты не знал точно, не хотел рисковать. Что ты пытался быть осторожным. Ты... ты всегда так сильно стараешься быть осторожным со мной.</p><p>Брюс закрывает глаза.</p><p>— Но там... — Кларк прерывается, придвигается на полшага ближе, не прикасается, но тепло его тела, его присутствие неизбежно <em>ощущается. — </em>Это была твоя невозможная мечта. Все в городе, <em>в целом мире</em> были в безопасности. Там была еда, которую ты больше не попробуешь, воспоминания, которые не вернуть. И... и там был <em>я. </em>— Голос Кларка слегка надламывается, становится выше и тоньше, словно он не верит, словно он удивлен сверх меры. — Ты не был удивлен, когда я появился. Ты уже понял, что там будет все, что ты захочешь, и ты знал, что там буду я. — Кларк выдыхает — не совсем смеется — почти что в затылок Брюсу. — И ты не знал, что это я, пока я тебя не поцеловал.</p><p>Как будто нужно еще раз показывать Брюсу, как он ошибся...</p><p>Брюс должен напрячься, перенести вес; сделать что-то. Потому что он выдает себя, и Кларк это знает, он ведет руками по плечам Брюса.</p><p>— Нет, нет, это и есть самое лучшее. Как ты не понимаешь? Ты не смог отличить. Ты сразу понял все про город. Настоящий Готэм и Готэм в твоих мечтах отличаются друг от друга. Но ты не хочешь, чтобы я как-то менялся. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был более воспитанным или красивее одевался, ты не хочешь, чтобы я был умнее, чтобы я становился идеалом, чтобы я был похож на тебя. У тебя была возможность изменить меня, и ты ничего не сделал. Я думал, что ты боишься, что я тебя в итоге разочарую, что ты не захочешь меня. Но ты хочешь. Ты <em>хочешь </em>меня. Брюс...</p><p>Брюс понимает, что качает головой, беспомощно, слегка конвульсивно. Он собирается открыть рот, сказать что-то. Но сейчас у него в горле застрял истерический смех. Боже. Кларк прав, а он даже ведь не понял это, не осознал, насколько выдал себя — не сделав ничего. Он просто захотел Кларка и просто его получил.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, что это плохая идея, — негромко говорит Кларк прямо ему в ухо. — Тебе что-то мешает, и черт бы меня подрал, я не знаю что. Но ты не прав. Ладно? Ты не прав. Позволь доказать это тебе. Я не... я никуда не денусь, Брюс. А если и денусь, то ты обещал не сдаваться. Ты обещал сделать так, что я вернусь.</p><p>Брюс точно все проебет. Ну конечно. Он проебется, а Кларк заплатит за это. Именно так все и работает. Но...</p><p>Но есть и другой, установившийся паттерн. Он сам уже про это думал. Кларк спасает его.</p><p>Кларк спасает его. Каждый раз.</p><p>Он поворачивается и борется с собственными неуклюжими руками, в которых вдруг пропали все нервы, он нащупывает плечи Кларка, воротник рубашки, его лицо. Его глаза открыты, но это не очень-то помогает. Он чувствует себя дезориентированным, его голова кружится, он почти ослеп.</p><p>— Кларк, — хрипло произносит он.</p><p>— Ага, — отвечает Кларк с ужасной, раздражающей полуулыбкой. — Это я.</p><p>— Заткнись уже,— говорит ему Брюс, словно эхом.</p><p>Притягивает Кларка к себе, обнимает его, поворачивает его лицо и целует, целует, целует его и неясно надеется на то, что ему никогда не придется прерваться. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>